Of Miniskirt and Pancake Smell
by Mitone
Summary: We need a very delicious bait to fish that pervert out of the sea, right?" Syrus Truesdale found himself in a mess of miniskirt, implanted breasts and peeping tom. Anikishipping request fic


**Of Miniskirt and Pancake Smell**

_AN: This fic is a request from my friend. I **never **ever watch Yu Gi Oh GX, so if you find some detail kinks, feel free to say._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Little Predicament_

_**-**_

_**- **_

_It was just a simple day in female bathing room…_

" _Aah, today is a living hell." a brown-haired girl pulled off her skirt, the blue articles of cloth slipping down her legs. "I mean… a bunch of hard problems for homework plus an essay of 'How to Respect Your Teacher's Color Choice of Lipstick'? Is Crowler getting his period or something?"_

"_I'll give him tampon, then. It's going to be **very** massive." Her short-haired friend commented. Everyone giggled._

"_Yeah. He's going nuts. Guess that Jaden Yuki is his inspiration for the essay thing."_

_A half-naked blonde jumped a little in expectation, her large breasts jingling a bit. "That Slifer guy? What is he doing to Crowler?". The brunette chuckled as she unhooked her bra, revealing her pubescent body._

"_Well, he did-KYAAAAA!"_

"_W-What is it? Cockroach?"_

"_NO! It's more… __**nasty **__than cockroach!" Her voice was scared and disgusted at once as she hastily covered her breasts. Her free hand pointed out the window, where the thick curtain blocked almost all of the sunlight. But unfortunately, __almost__ was the key, because there was a tiny slit at the curtain. And she just saw a camera flashing from the slit. "That jerk is taking pictures!"_

"_AGAIN?"_

_-_

_-_

"Okay, Atticus. I got the point."

"You got the point already, Syrus? You're really having a heart made of _gold_…"

"W-Wait! I never said I 'm going to do it!", Syrus corrected immediately in panic. His gaze fell to the neat uniform on the bed, along with the matching boots. "I mean, I finally understand why you suddenly want me to wear girl's uniform! Just _that_!"

Oh yes. It was so much horror few moments ago. Few moments ago, Syrus was having a lunch with his classmates while suddenly Atticus sneaked in, scooped him like he was a sack instead actual human and left with equal stealth. And his new friends in Ra Yellow were too busy with their discussion about world's economic inflation that they need thirty minutes to finally figure out one member was missing, and it only happened because the waiter asked to pay the bill.

So here he was, in Atticus' room with the door and windows locked and that meant no emergency exit for him to protect his own masculinity against that blue uniform. Chazz was here too, sneering at the fidgeting Syrus with visible amusement sparked on his eyes. He must be enjoying this entire situation, or he waited for the scene of Syrus burst on tears, crying on how his masculinity was insulted with that request. Or maybe both because it was Chazz and he was a well-known psycho.

Atticus grabbed Syrus' shoulder with such urgency in his voice, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "You understand, right?_ Right_? All of the girls' in Duel Academia here are in danger! You're the only knight who can save our princesses!" _or they will be too frightened to use bathing room and that means no more good show!—Oh wait. I forgot I'm gay_. "All of the girls! That means also Alexis and Blair! Or you want them to be victims of that pervert and the videos of their wet, naked bodies uploaded at Porntube? Labeled as 'Schoolgirls Bathing' five-minute porn and males all over the world are going to know that Alexis has mole beside her left nipple???"

Syrus sweatdropped at the drama while Chazz must smack himself for not imagining about certain area where Alexis had that cute little mole.

"I-It's not like I want them to be harassed or something… But why am I being the bait at this?"

"Because we can't use real woman to do that, idiot.", Chazz said a little too loud after his mental battle with those smooth curves. And he lost because he didn't want to win. "It's plainly irrational to put them in danger."

"So that means it will be all okay if I'm the one who get harassed?" Syrus squeaked.

"Well… After knowing you're actually a boy, the rapist will surely leave you alone-"

"-or maybe that pervert wants to experiment with your asshole and suddenly you have AIDS."

Atticus immediately fixed the situation when a tinge of doubt stressed across Syrus' face. "No, no! Of course we're going to watch you all of time so the pervert can't even lay a finger on you-"

"-and there are some problems we must fix, and unfortunately you are forgotten."

"No, no. It's not going to happen-"

"-who knows the future?"

_"CHAZZ!"_

Chazz grinned wickedly as Syrus couldn't be paler than that. "Sorry Atticus. But it's amusing to see his reaction."

"Noooo, don't listen to him, Syrus. Chazz is a bad fortune-teller and everyone knows that..", the taller male gave him a reassuring smile but Syrus expressed his hesitation very well. "Everything will be okay. You do believe me, right?"

He shook his head, "**No.**"

-

-

Even if his favorite childhood hero said to be always honest, Syrus would be never speaking his true opinion again. Atticus had been crying for almost two hours, yelling and sobbing some nonsense about how much Syrus hurting his fragile heart and reopened old wounds made by Zane _("So you're __**really**__ his brother!"_), and somehow it led to him storytelling about his secret, traumatic relationship with the Kaiser and Syrus didn't really _want_ to know their favorite midnight activities. He did has sex ed class, thanks.

"Okay, okay. Whatever.", Chazz was sitting on the bed beside the uniform, really wishing for a pair of earplugs to come out from nowhere. But miracles always came out random, and unfortunately he wasn't a main character of children fairytale. "So? Are we going to do all of this or not? I'm wasting my time here."

"You just—You just don't know how much it hurts!", Atticus sobbed loudly, covering his face with both of his hands. "You don't know how much it hurts when Zane said Aster's services are far better than mine in our last date! You don't know how much it hurts because you're still such a virgin even at this very moment!",

"You're _still_ virgin, Chazz?", Syrus asked rather innocently.

Chazz blushed furiously and threw some pillows to Atticus. Unluckily it missed due to his lack of self-control. "Shut up, Atticus!"

Atticus' crying face fell to one devious scheming. "Chazz Princeton always talks all big but he'd never been kissed! He even blushing like highschool girl at the mention of anal se-"

Another pillow met Atticus' face in harsh thump but it couldn't stop his goal to tease Chazz.

"And he never has actual girlfriend to touch his body!"

Unfortunately Chazz was running out the stock of pillows so he decided to scream in frustration. "_SHUT UP_, ATTICUS!"

"Virgin Chazz is so pure and delicate like a white rose-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off as an alarm clock dangerously passed his pointy nose. The poor clock had a very short life when it missed the target and hit the wall instead, causing a deep crack on the wall.

_"THAT'S DANGEROUS, VIRGIN CHAZZ!"_ he shrieked.

"THEN DON'T MAKE YOURSELF _DESERVED_ IT!"

"BUT THAT'S THE_ TRUTH_! TRUTH_ HURTS!_"

"THEN LEAVE _ME_ ALONE!"

"Mmm? Guys? Can I leave? Good bye.", Syrus asked quietly through the vocal battle, so quiet that it was barely a whisper. He just would to leave right now, avoiding those two until they totally forgot about this stupid plan and continue to live in peace like before. Even if the peace had a very short life span like usual because he lived in Duel Academia. But unfortunately, they snapped to reality just right when Syrus tiptoed to the door.

"It's not over yet, Syrus!"

Syrus squeaked and reached the doorknob, only to be reminded that the door was locked. In panic, he began to think that maybe jumping through the window wasn't a bad idea at all.

And he found out that his only oasis was locked.

-

-

_Knock knock_.

"Is anybody here?"

"Yo, Alexis. Did you buy everything that we need?"

"Yeah. Blair is coming too! Can I go inside?"

"Sure."

There was a sound of _click_ before the door creaked open. Alexis stepped inside along with Blair, holding shopping bags from the Mainland. She put all of the bags on the floor, greeted everyone inside, and realized Syrus was tied up.

"What's wrong with him?", Blair asked in amusement. The way Syrus tied up was somewhat funny.

"Don't worry. He's just being chicken.", Chazz said, examining the bags. "Whoa! How massive. Do we need this much for cross-dressing one feminine boy?"

"_Absolutely!_ Bra with pads, make-up, wig, panties, contact lens and any other things.", she answered with a giggle. "We need a very delicious bait to fish that pervert out of the sea, right? A very delicious one… Oh yeah, I must check it!". Blair walked toward poor boy, folding the trim at his pants and examined the skin there. It was so white, soft, no flaw. "Whoa, Alexis is right. You have no body hair like normal men has!".

Syrus felt his vivid confidence as a male getting paling, if that was still possible.

"I'm so sorry, Syrus.", Alexis kneeled beside him, releasing the cloth that muffling Syrus' mouth. "I know we're getting you into trouble, but I can't do anything."

He coughed a bit before asking, "Why don't you tell this problem to Chancellor Shepphard? I'm sure we can catch the pervert faster if they make some room inspections."

Alexis bit her lip. "The girls' are too embarrassed, Syrus. I mean… Yes, it can catch that jerk faster. But that means the teachers are going to see those photos, right? And we're so terrified right now. Jasmine found a hidden camera in her dorm room yesterday."

"It's going that far!?"

"Yes, Syrus. It's going _this _far. So will you be patient? Please? Jasmine and Mindy are the victims… and me too."

…

"… Mmmm… "

"Please?"

"Uuuhhh…."

"Please?"

"... W-well…"

"_Please?"_

"…Okay?"

Alexis brightened up and hugged the small boy. "Thanks, Syrus! That's what friend is for!"

-

-

... Syrus would regret it later.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: Pretty Bait**


End file.
